


Not My Division

by NightWriterAdventures



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: At it again with the destrcution of the ship!, Damn Kylo, Hux smokes, M/M, Millicent makes an appearance, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriterAdventures/pseuds/NightWriterAdventures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren had destroyed yet another console on the ship. Hux no longer cares and refuses to deal with such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Division

**Author's Note:**

> A recommended prompt! :D ----> http://lostintheenterprise.tumblr.com/post/139435763447/not-my-division-hux

The days always started the same. General Brendol Hux the Second rose from his bed, promptly at five-thirty in the morning. He showered, got dressed, fed Millicent, fed himself, and then went off to work. Work was stressful, being the General of so many troops. So many issues to see to, so many things to sign off on. There were things to be fixed, messes to be cleaned up... Regimes to topple. One could say that Hux was a busy man. And the stress got to him, but like most people, he found a decent outlet for his stress and anger. That was usually found in his smoking habit. Many could say that they had seen the high-strung dictator lounging around the common areas, staring out from the observatory, with a cigarette between his lips and a lighter gripped tightly in his hands. Most know not to bother him during this time, leaving the man in peace for only a short while until he was needed. 

There were days where all Hux heard about were reports from the bridge that Kylo Ren had destroyed yet another console in one of his insufferable tantrums. Yes, the first few times, Hux had been exceptionally angry and he dealt with the knight accordingly. But after the fourth or fifth time, Hux hadn’t given it much of a care. He just sent an officer down to deal with the damage and to radio in a technician for repairs. The General already had enough stress riding on his shoulders as is, trying to lead an army. He didn’t need to add “babysitting” on his list of things to do. That’s what the others were for. But some officers clearly didn’t understand that logic. Many unlucky officers who were new to the job were often seen leaving the General’s Office, face bright red and head hung low in defeat. 

Today was like any other day. Hux was sitting in his office, glasses perched on the tip of his nose, a cigarette dangling from his lips. His feet perched up on his desk, shiny (and not to mention, insulated) boots gleaming proudly in the light of his lamp. Millicent was milling around somewhere, mewling and rubbing up against Hux’s chair to gather attention from him. It was quiet for once... 

“General, sir!” 

Well, there went his peaceful afternoon. Looking up from his papers, Hux took off his glasses and pinched the cigarette from his lips, blowing out a puff of smoke. 

“...Yes?” He breathed.

“Sir...Sir...” The officer was clearly out of breath. 

“Well? Spit it out, Jackson.” Hux spit and took another drag of his cigarette. “I don’t have all day.” 

“Sir, Kylo Ren... he--he destroyed another control room! The one in the west hall!” The officer finally sputtered, clutching his knees as he bent over to catch his breath.

Hux rolled his eyes and kept the cigarette between his lips, hanging precariously from the corner of his mouth. Putting his glasses back on, he sighed and took the papers, reading over them in silence. 

“Sir...?” The officer asked, looking up. 

Millicent came out from behind the desk, rubbing up against the officer’s leg, tail raised as she purred. 

“Millicent, here girl.” Hux mumbled softly as he absentmindedly patted the arm of his seat. 

“Sir...Kylo Ren... the control room?” Officer Jackson spoke. 

Hux looked up from his papers slowly. Plucking the cigarette from his lips, he pressed the butt of it to the small ashtray on his desk, twisting and stamping it out before staring at the officer. “Not my division.” He stated and with a wave of his hand, he dismissed the officer. “Now go. And please do something better with your time than telling me something I already know. Perhaps you can go fix it, or at least find someone with enough common sense to fix it.” Hux mumbled as he read over his papers.  
There was a moment of quiet.

“Y-Yes General. Sir. Yes, of course.” 

And with that, the officer was gone, leaving Hux to his peace.


End file.
